


Noble Hero and All That

by PencilNeck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Super Santa Femslash Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilNeck/pseuds/PencilNeck
Summary: This was the prompt I was given:  Kara has to leave in the morning to undertake an extremely dangerous mission that could very well be lethal even to her. Cat isn't going to let her go without a proper send-off.It's not quite that, but it's close, I think!





	Noble Hero and All That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracingemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingemily/gifts).



“Cat, I don’t have long-” Kara tumbles ungracefully through the balcony doors.

“Oh, Kara.” Cat rushes to meet her, catching the superhero in her arms. “You should be healing! Those sun lamps you hate so much would help you more than being here.”

“That’s not true.” Kara wipes rain and blood away from her forehead. “I needed to be here. I have to tell you-”

“No.” Cat presses two fingers lightly against Kara’s bruised lips. “No, darling.”

“I know that us being an ‘us’ is new, but you have to know!” Kara kisses those fingers. “I lo-”

“I said no.” Cat is firm. “I don’t want to hear it right now.”

“But…” Kara makes a helpless gesture. “There may not be time…”

“Don’t you dare!” Cat helps Kara to the couch, not thinking of the white upholstery, and sets her down. ‘Don’t you dare go back out there with even the slightest impression that you’re not coming back!”

“I might not.” Kara shrugs. “He’s strong, Cat. Stronger than me by far. I don’t think I can beat him.”

“So your plan is to die trying?” Cat stands up and paces the floor. “Unacceptable!”

“What else is there?” Kara stands on wobbly legs. “All he wants is to destroy everything, everyone I love! The only thing I can do is stand between him and the world and try!”

“I’m not saying don’t try.” Cat wipes away tears before turning back to her lover. “I’m saying find another way. I can’t… You can’t give up hope, or else how can the rest of us have any?”

“Cat?” Kara opens her arms and Cat folds herself into them. “I’m sorry. I just want to be honest, and make sure I have no regrets.”

“I know.” Cat wraps her arms around Kara’s waist and pulls her in closer. “Noble hero and all that.”

“So please, let me tell you?” Kara mumbles into Cat’s ear.

“No, darling.” Cat shivers, and pulls Kara in for a kiss. “Let me show you.”

Cat wrangles her hero back toward the couch, as their kiss turns desperate. Cat peels Kara out of her suit, careful of her many cuts and bruises, lavishing kisses and nibbles to every part of Kara’s skin she uncovers. When Kara reaches for the zip of Cat’s skirt, she gets her hand slapped. 

“Cat?” Kara breathes her question.

“Let me.” Cat finds an exquisitely sensitive patch of skin on Kara’s neck, and expresses her gratitude with little licks and bites.

Kara has entirely surrendered to Cat’s onslaught, relaxing her guard enough to feel everything. The pattern of Cat’s fingertips as they trace around her knee. The texture of Cat’s tongue, the tickle of her hair against Kara’s skin. The feel of hot breath, tightening her abdominals in a wave of shivers.

“There’s not much time.” Kara manages to whisper in between sighs and gasps.

“You never need that much time.” Cat settles between Kara’s legs. “You’re always so ready for me.”

“Only for you.” Kara mumbles. “Only ever feel this with you.”

“Good.” Cat holds Kara open, flicking her tongue across Kara’s clit before exploring. Every time, Cat is blown away by Kara’s responsiveness. Lovers always disappoint in the end, from her experience, but this is the start of their story and Cat is as wrapped up in Kara as she knows Kara is in her. She dives deep, her tongue pressing and then entering Kara, earning her a low moan. She swirls her tongue against the opening, playing the muscles there. Pulling Kara’s opening tighter, she licks around the entrance, savouring the taste of Kara’s desire. 

Cat eventually replaces her tongue with her fingers, and pushes in with three delicate fingers. Kara puts up no resistance, even widening her legs and whispering “More, please Cat.” What can Cat do but oblige? Her fourth finger joins the rest, and she begins to thrust hard and fast, watching from between Kara’s legs as her face contorts in the most sensuous, passionate ways. It is a sight Cat never tires of, will never tire of.

She dips her head, adding her tongue to the tip of Kara’s clit. She massages lightly; a contrast to her thrusting fingers. 

“Please Cat, I’m so close pleasepleaseplease!” Kara’s vocalisations become more breathy and nonsensical as Cat adds more pressure to Kara’s clit, flicking and sucking and undulating her tongue against it. 

“Oh!” Kara tenses up, “I’m-”

The rest is lost in a low, wailing cry as Kara throws her hands over her eyes and convulses, her body lost in its ecstasy. Cat brings her down, enjoying every shudder until Kara’s hands push her away. 

“No more…” Kara shivers as Cat slowly pulls out. “Rao, it’s always so…”

“I know.” Cat settles back against the armrest of her very expensive sofa. “It’s like that for me too. Always so much.”

“Yeah.” 

They lay together a while, (not nearly long enough) Cat curled in the corner of the couch with Kara’s head lying on her lap. Cat running her hand through Kara’s golden hair. 

“I should get back.” Kara starts to sit up. “He’s bound to return soon, and I should be there.”

“I know.” Cat smiles, sad and brief. “Noble hero and all that.”

“Thank you.” Kara smiles, cupping Cat’s face. “For giving me something to fight for.”

“The fate of the world isn’t enough?” Cat raises her eyebrow.

“Sometimes it is.” Kara muses aloud. “But sometimes I need to fight for myself. For what I want.”

“And what is it you want, Supergirl?” Cat shifts, leaning in for a kiss.

“I want…” Kara kisses Cat, tasting herself on her lover’s lips. “I want…”

“I want to come back to you.” Kara whispers. “I want to touch you, and show you like you showed me. I want to make you feel like you just made me feel.”

“Then you know what you have to do.” Cat fights off a blush, already anticipating Kara’s hands on her.

“I do.” Kara stands up, and superspeeds into her costume. “I’m going to go back out there, and defeat Doomsday. I will find a way. And when I do I’m coming back here, and I’m going to love you, Cat. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Well then, you’d better get going.” Cat speaks low and hushed. “I’ll be waiting. As long as it takes.”

END


End file.
